A Walk Through Time
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: September, 1804. Master Assassin Elise de la Serre returns to her childhood home in Versailles with her five year old son Francois Charles Dorian to show him where she grew up, and discovers something on the property that she had never seen before: A mysterious crypt. What will her and Francois discover inside the crypt? Please Read and Review!


The cool October wind reached its peak as the carriage carrying French Master Assassin Elise de la Serre and her five year old son François Charles Dorian grinded to a halt in front of the dilapidated de la Serre Estate. Elise opened the carriage door, and set foot on the dirt road. François scooted over from his seat and stood in front of his mother, who had her arms outstretched. Smiling happily, François leaped into the arms of his mother, who caught him and settled his feet on the ground. After getting François out of the carriage safely, Elise reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small pouch of livres.

"Here you are, sir." Elise informed the carriage driver as she approached him. "For getting me and my son here safely."

The driver nodded his head curtly, accepting the livres from Elise. "Thank you, Madame."

Elise returned the nod back to the driver, and tribes around to see François wandering over to the open gate of the estate. While walking towards François, Elise took in the sight of what her childhood home had become. The elegant stone facade that once was was replaced with vines slithering their way up to the roof, covered with moss. The sight almost broke Elise's heart in two. François was already at the door, but not out of his mother's sight.

"François! To my side young man!" Elise ordered, pointing beside her. François looked up at his mother, and darted over to her side. On his face was a smile from ear to ear. Elise gently grabbed his hand, and the pair walked into the decrepit house. Elise looked around, and saw the paint beginning to fall off the walls, and the furniture still covered in large, dirty white cloths. It was a sight that nearly brought Elise to tears. François looked around in total confusion. Once they got to the center of the room, Elise crouched down to François' height.

"I guess you want to know why we are here, François." Elise began, looking around the room, pointing towards the stairwell. "This is where your father and I grew up. This was the place where we would run up and down the stairs, swing our toy swords, and play friendly games of tag with each other."

François' jaw dropped as he looked around in astonishment.

"Come with me, and I'll show you what is outside."

Elise led her son outside, and the pair walked through the long, expansive patch of land that was once the mansion's backyard. Elise reminisced about the time her and Arno would play in the backyard, under the watchful eye of Frederick Weatherall. Now, all that was left were patches of grass and dirt, an eyesore for everyone who bore witness to it. Elise and François approached three gravestones, each bearing the name of her parents. The third one was left blank, a stark reminder of her brush with death back in 1794. François stared blankly at the names on the gravestones.

"Who are these people, momma?" François asked curiously.

"They were my parents, and your grandparents." Elise replied, as she dusted off the gravestones. "Your grandfather was a well-trusted, respectful, and caring man. Same goes for your grandmother. She was the best mother a girl could have, and I will do the same for you, my young man. I will be the best mother for you, Francois."

François smiled at his mother happily, before shifting his attention to the blank gravestone.

"Who's over there, momma?" He asked again, sounding confused.

Elise hesitated before responding to her son. Again, she briefly thought about her encounter with Francois-Thomas Germain, and how Arno had placed that gravestone there, thinking that she died.

"That is a story that would be best for when you're older, François." Elise replied, flashing a smile towards her son. "Now come, your father will be waiting for us in Paris."

François took a couple of steps towards his mother, only for his attention to be diverted to a leather envelope hanging on the back wall, peering from between the vines.

"Momma, what's that?" François asked, pointing at the envelope. Elise had never seen the envelope before. François began to walk towards the envelope, closely followed by Elise. When she got there, Elise examined the envelope. Stamped on was a date, that read _July 8th, 1788._ Curiosity got the best of Elise, as she opened the envelope while François continued yanking on it. Elise gently lowered François' hand, and unfolded the letter. It was written in her father's handwriting.

 _Dear Elise_

 _I was going to show you the location of this crypt on our property and show you what was inside when you turned twenty, but it seems that your schooling has come first. When you return from school, please return to me, and we will have a look inside, for I will guarantee you will be mesmerized by what you see inside, and change the way you look at the future._

 _Sincerely,_

 _F. de la Serre_

Elise folded the letter up, and put it in her pocket.

 _I can't believe I completely forgot to talk to him about this,_ Elise thought, as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She pictured herself walking into the crypt with her father, and exploring the inside, with him pointing out the interesting features that lied within.

 _I guess now would be as good a time to enter._

Elise gently grabbed François' hand, and crouched down to meet his gaze.

"Want to come inside the crypt with momma?" She asked politely. François looked hesitant.

"Will...will there be any ghosts?" He asked nervously. Elise smiled.

"Don't worry, François. There will be no ghosts." Elise reassured her son. "And if there are, momma will slap them silly."

François giggled, and watched as his mother broke the seal to the crypt. Elise grabbed a torch with her right hand, and led the way. François his behind his mother's leg as they walked down the stairs of the crypt. Once they got down to the bottom, they began a walk down a long corridor. Elise found it hard to see in front of her, due to the dust building up. François covered his mouth, as he didn't want to inhale the dust. The dust buildup was only temporary, because Elise was surprised by what she saw at the end. At the end, was a large sarcophagus with a painted lid. Elise looked at the lid, and on it was a brown haired woman, wearing armor with the French Crest in her breast. In front of it, was a plaque. Elise and François approached the plaque. Elise dusted off the plaque, and Elise began to read it in her head.

 _Here lies Adrienne de la Serre of Versailles (1409-1494), Matriarch of the de la Serre family, who fought valiantly in the Siege of Orléans alongside General Joan of Arc, and Kassandra of Brittany, to push back the English during a pivotal spot during the Hundred Years War._

 _May her blade stay away from innocents, and bring unity to the Assassin-Templar War._

"Maybe Father was inspired by Adrienne to bring unity to the Assassins and Templars!" Elise exclaimed, followed by a gasp. "Just like how I was inspired by the letters of Haytham Kenway!"

Elise pondered for a few moments, baffled by what she had just read. The matriarch of her family was trying to to create a balance between the Assassins and Templars.

 _Impossible,_ Elise thought, stroking her chin. _Adrienne tried in vain to unite the two warring factions in France, much like Father. Imagine if she would have succeeded._

"Repose en Paix, Adrienne of Versailles." Elise whispered, holding her fingers to her lips, and placing them on the painting's mouth.

"Momma?"

Elise looked down to François, who was looking at the plaque.

"Yes, young man?" Elise replied curiously.

"Who's Adrienne de la Serre and Kassandra of Brittany?"

Elise thought for a few moments, thinking of the tale her Father would always tell her. The story of a young Spartan girl thrown off a cliff by her father, who later grew up on the island of Kephallonia and became a _Misthios_ , or a mercenary. Father did tell in his tale that she somehow achieved immortality. But this was a different Kassandra. From the Brittany region of France. It had to be different from the tale.

"Kassandra of Brittany was a legendary warrior who fought alongside Adrienne and Joan of Arc herself." Elise replied. "Adrienne was the first of the de la Serres. A distant ancestor of yours and mine. She was a legendary warrior who tried to strike a balance between two factions."

"Wow! That's really cool Momma!" François exclaimed. "I want to be just like her and Adrienne!"

Elise rustled her son's red hair.

"I know you will, François." Elise said confidently. "I know you will."

François jumped up and down.

"I wanna learn more about who came before us!" He shouted happily, as Elise began to guide Francois towards the stairs they took to get down here. Elise chuckled as they made their way up the stairs.

"For sure, young man." Elise replied happily. "Right when we get back to Paris we can look through the family lineage. How does that sound?"

Francois' eyes lit up with excitement, and a smile came crawling across his face. Elise opened the door to the crypt, and let Francois go through first. He darted out immediately. Elise could hear him shouting.

"Poppa Poppa!" He shouted. Elise looked up to see Francois leap up into the arms of Arno, her husband. Elise smiled when she saw her husband, and made her way over to him.

"Hello Elise, my love." Arno greeted, as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Beylier told me you would be here. What did you come here for?"

"I came here to observe the state of the mansion, but then happened upon this letter." Elise informed Arno, handing him the letter she found on the door of the crypt. "I found it on the door of a crypt, which was previously unknown to me. I later found out it was the final burial place of Adrienne de la Serre, the matriarch of my family."

Arno read the letter, and handed it back to Elise.

"It's incredible to see this burial place right under our noses on the mansion's property." Arno replied, looking down at Francois. "Did you go crypt exploring with Momma?"

Francois nodded his head up and down happily.

"I did, poppa!" Francois exclaimed. "There were ghosts down there, and Momma slapped them silly!"

Arno looked up at Elise, who returned a smirk towards him, followed by a laugh.

"I did indeed, young man." Elise said, rustling his hair. "They didn't even see me coming!"

Francois giggled, as Elise looked back up to Arno.

"I learned inside that Adrienne fought in the Hundred Year's War, alongside Joan of Arc and Kassandra of Brittany, and tried to bring unity to the Assassins and Templars."

Arno froze.

"Unity to the Assassins and Templars?" Arno asked curiously, as the three of them walked through the backyard and into the mansion. "Much like what your Father attempted to do?"

Elise nodded her her head. "Indeed."

Francois looked up at his parents.

"Who are the Assassins and Templars?" Francois asked, with a confused look on his face. Elise crouched down to look at her son while Arno went out to the street to wait for a carriage.

"You aren't ready for that information yet, Francois." Elise told her son. "In time I will tell, then you will most certainly know."

Francois looked down, with a dejected look on his face. Elise looked up to see a carriage pull up in front of the mansion. Arno peered from behind the wall, gesturing for them to come.

"Come, young man. Let's head back to Paris, so I can show you the family lineage!"

The excitement returned to Francois' face, as the pair made their way to the carriage. Arno held the door open for Elise and Francois. Once Francois got comfortable beside his mother inside the carriage, Arno entered the carriage himself. Arno banged on the back of the carriage. The driver responded by snapping on the reins, which caused the horses to start trotting, and before they knew it, they were out of Versailles and on their way back to Paris.

* * *

Master Assassin Elise de la Serre entered the study, and walked over to a bookshelf. After scouring the shelf for a few moments, Elise found the book she was looking for, tentatively titled _The Lineage of the House of Serre._ It was a book bound in leather, with golden font stamped into the cover. Elise walked over to the desk in the study, sat down in the chair, and placed the book on the table. Just as Elise opened the book, Francois walked into the room, clad in his pajamas, and approached his mother. Elise smiled, and hoisted him up in the air, and placed him on her knee.

"This is the book about our family." Elise began, as she turned over the first page. "It all began with Adrienne, whom we saw earlier today. She fought in the Hundred Years War, and after the Siege of Orleans, settled down, and started what would become the House of Serre. If it weren't for her, you and I wouldn't be here today."

"Wow!" Francois exclaimed. "Can we read more?"

Elise smiled at her son, expressing proud feelings over her son's willingness to learn at such a young age.

"For sure!" Elise replied, as she flipped a few pages over. "Here we have Richard de la Serre, my great-grandfather, who left his life in nobility to become a privateer during the War of Spanish Succession. After his life at sea, he returned to his life of nobility after receiving a pardon. My father even told me that he had an encounter with the legendary pirate Edward Kenway! "

Francois tried his best to mimic a pirate, and swing an invisible sword around. Elise giggled at her son swinging around an invisible sword. After Francois calmed down, he looked up at his mother.

"Momma, where are you in here?"

Elise smiled. "I am in here, but before me, let me show you your grandfather."

Elise flipped a couple of pages over, to see a sketch of her father. He was clad in an elegant black suit and wearing his favorite beaver skin hat, with a Templar pin on his left breast. Francois looked at the sketch of his grandfather, marveled by the man he shares his name with.

"This man was my father. A caring, righteous, and trustful man. He raised a daughter alone for over ten years, before his life was abruptly ended fifteen years ago by a group of men who no longer walk this earth." Elise informed her son. "That daughter was me, and from when he was killed, I vowed to live my life in his footsteps, and avenge him."

Francois looked back up at Elise.

"Did you avenge him Momma?"

Elise started to feel emotional, and tried her hardest to fight back tears.

"I did indeed, Francois." Elise replied, her voice sounding shaky. "Your father and I succeeded in doing so."

Elise pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped away the tears that started flowing down her cheeks. After putting the handkerchief away, Francois hugged his mother tightly. Elise hugged her son as well, and patted him on the back. Letting go of the hug, Francois quickly returned to the book, and flipped the page over, to see a sketch of his mother.

"Momma, that's you!" He exclaimed, pointing at the sketch of his mother.

Elise looked down to see a sketch of her in her noblewoman robes, complete with a Templar Cross on her sash and her Templar pin on her collar. Elise nodded her head with disgust.

"That was me indeed." Elise replied, looking at her pocket watch. "Young, naive, and full of rage. But now, young man, it seems that it looks like your bedtime."

Francois frowned.

"Alright, Momma." He replied, sounding dejected. Elise closed the book, and lifted up Francois, putting him back onto the floor. She led Francois out of the study, and towards her room. Once they arrived, Francois leaped onto Elise and Arno's bed, where Elise tucked him in on the right side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Francois." Elise said, as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Momma!" He exclaimed. "I had lots of fun today!"

Elise smiled happily. "I'm glad you did. I had lots of fun today as well."

Elise watched as Francois drifted off to sleep. She blew out the candle in the room, plunging it into darkness. Elise then walked into the Great Hall, where she saw Arno reading a book. She sat down, and let out a deep breath.

"Francois asleep?" Arno asked, looking up from his book as Elise fixed her position on the couch.

Elise nodded her head, and yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Arno stated, smiling as he closed his book. Elise smiled back, and rested her head on Arno's shoulder. Arno gently ran his fingers through her red hair, as Elise turned her gaze towards the fire pit, and drifted off to sleep on his shoulder, reflecting on the wonderful day she had with her son.


End file.
